


情人节的惊喜

by langyan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langyan/pseuds/langyan
Summary: 垃圾文笔的黄色废料∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿原本是情人节贺礼......祝食用愉快(σ՞ਊ՞)σ





	情人节的惊喜

哥谭在情人节难得的平静——当然也多亏了她的骑士们为了情人节约会而加班加点的清洗了一边哥谭，几乎所有头目都被关进了阿卡姆或者黑门监狱。在愉快的享受了情人节的一整个白天之后，他们才遇到第一个紧急情况——毒藤女和小丑女越狱了。提米和他的小女朋友回家了，今天只有他和蝙蝠侠两个人处理这件事。她们虽然越狱了，但并没有继续犯罪活动，反而径直去了罗宾逊公园。

公园里有不少游人在参加庆祝情人节的活动，为了不引起恐慌，他们尽量在林中穿梭，倒是大大缩短了路程，很快，他们就在一片被树林环绕的开阔地找到了逃犯们。  
“今天可是情人节，你们难道就没有什么计划吗？”毒藤女看见他俩忍不住翻了个白眼，“我们只是想吃个情人节晚餐，看会儿星星，不会给你们捣乱的。”哈莉也跟腔“大蝙蝠应该和他的甜心小鸟呆在窝里，不应该跑出来破坏别人的约会。”

“我们商量商量吧？如果你们现在回去的话，我们会让阿卡姆的工作人员给你们准备烛光晚餐的。”夜翼走上前去，没有做出准备攻击的姿态，他甚至还笑了笑以示友好，但是毒藤女显然不领情，草地上突然暴起两株藤蔓，一株缠住了稍靠后的蝙蝠侠，另一株则把夜翼举了起来，送到了毒藤女面前，她捏住夜翼的下巴，迫使他张开嘴。“噢，你是不是快到发情期了，宝贝？也许我应该帮帮你。”在他能挣脱之前，藤蔓的一条细枝就钻进了他嘴里并且一边分泌液体一边蠕动着刺激他吞咽。

“他可真是个强壮的omega,你还没标记他?嗯——他的信息素会蔓延的很远吧？好好享受吧。”毒藤女说着操纵藤蔓带自己和哈莉离开了这片林子，束缚他们的藤蔓也缩回了地底。毒藤女的新武器奏效的很迅速，他的信息素迅速蔓延至整片林子，到处都是鸢尾花的香气，很快就会在整座公园以及周边都引起骚乱，公园里大多是年轻的情侣，到时候的混乱将很难控制......

“蝙蝠车已经到了，上车。”蝙蝠侠抱起双膝开始打软的夜翼进了蝙蝠车，“蝙蝠车，开启自动驾驶。”布鲁斯把座椅放平了。

“哇喔，B你不会是想在这里...唔...”布鲁斯并没有给他机会说完，径自吻上了他略微湿润的嘴唇，alpha的唾液里也有微量的信息素，如果是平时，这确实可以安抚夜翼，但现在只是杯水车薪,他感到子宫口因为润滑而从闭合的状态慢慢分开，蠕动，痒意和心悸扩散至全身，让他想要更多，于是他轻轻哼唧着，双手解开腰带埋入裤子，微微扭动腰胯，想从制服里挣脱出来。当吻结束时，布鲁斯已经摘下了手套和腰带，帮迪克褪去上衣，迪克则把裤子连同内裤扒了下来。

布鲁斯的吻又一次落下，从耳后到颈侧，再是锁骨，然后唇舌并用的沿着沟壑向下，在他左侧的乳尖停留下来，拨弄，舔吮，想拨开乳孔似的辗转，“哈...嗯...”乳头酥麻的快感让他软下身子，性器也慢慢兴奋起来，他想玩弄另一边的肉粒，却又莫名其妙的觉得羞耻，事实上，在蝙蝠车里做爱本身就让他变得羞耻又敏感。

“照顾好它们。”布鲁斯像是看透了他的想法，停下了吸吮，用手揉了揉另一只被冷落的乳头，然后就拿出润滑液(自从他俩半年前确定关系之后，蝙蝠侠的腰带里就老揣着润滑液了)，不过在把食指探进迪克的后穴之后他就把润滑液扔到了一边，“看来你已经准备好了。”说着他又加进两根手指，抽插搅动了起来，“啊嗯——”狠狠摁在前列腺的一下从他嘴里挤出一声变了调的呻吟，“不，不，嗯哈...慢一点...呜...”布鲁斯没有给他缓解过强快感的时间，一手变本加厉的操着他的后穴，时不时刮搔腔道口或刺激前列腺，另一手则撸动起他的阴茎来，迪克顾不得揉弄自己的胸和乳头了，只是配合着布鲁斯的节奏用他的手指操起自己来。“再进来，再进来布鲁斯...操...呜...啊啊——”很快他就到达了第一次高潮，汁水从宫口涌出来,甚至淌到了座椅上，阴茎吐出清液，也汇聚到下方座椅上，毒藤女的新药绝对让他更敏感了，平时他很少——即使是发情期也很少只靠手指就高潮，在高潮后的放空中，迪克略微不甘心的想。

而布鲁斯已经开始开拓他的宫口了，和习惯了性爱的肛口不同，他从没真正用过的腔道紧张又僵硬的抗拒着入侵。“嘘嘘嘘——放松，放松，没什么好紧张的。”实在是omega的本能作怪，他很难在一堆钢铁机械的包围下放松腔道口，何况那儿的肌肉本来就不好控制，布鲁斯这时放出了信息素，檀香顿时充满了狭小的空间，在安抚下他努力着放松，但很快腔道又因为手指的刺激而绷紧，布鲁斯的手指趁着他吞吐似的蠕动时增加，深入，在腔道内按揉，让他浑身发软发热的快感和酸胀的钝痛混合着，提醒他即将被真正占有的事实，不安和期待同时增长，让他忍不住呜咽似的哼鸣着靠向布鲁斯，布鲁斯则把他拉入了下一个吻里。

腔道终于在开拓下一点点柔软下来，温顺的吸吮着手指。 “呼...可以了...”迪克伸手把布鲁斯已经勃起的阴茎从装甲里释放出来，又向前拱了拱身，让后穴含住阴茎的头部，慢慢吞吃进深处。布鲁斯这时挺动起来，涨大的龟头挤过腔道口却并没有完全进入，只是浅浅的试探式的抽动，引起腔道一阵阵的收缩，宣泄着渴望被填满的欲望，“进来，进来布鲁斯，我想要……嗯、嗯——哈啊...”粗大的阴茎一下插进了腔道深处，然后就是近乎粗暴的操弄，大幅度的抽插让腔道无所适从的快速缩紧又放松，而这没有阻止布鲁斯的入侵，反而增强了迪克的快感，过度的快感侵蚀了理智，被干开操透的感觉让他想逃离又渴望更多，他想要布鲁斯的信息素、布鲁斯的精液，想要被他标记，也想标记他。过载的快感随着泪水一起溢出，迪克的阴茎在布鲁斯手里微微抽动着——他即将再一次攀上顶峰，布鲁斯加快了顶弄，更深更重的操干起他来。“哈啊...啊啊啊...快点，布鲁斯，啊——布鲁斯——”他略微抽搐着迎接腔道高潮，射出的精液溅到了自己和布鲁斯的胸腹上，信息素更加浓郁了，甚至布鲁斯的檀香味也盖过。布鲁斯并没有停下挺动，反而进入了更深的地方，他的腔宫内部，宫口敏感的瑟缩，快感乘胜追击，他尚在高潮的影响下，肌肉抽动，呼吸紊乱，但他感觉到布鲁斯正在他的生殖腔内成结——布鲁斯将要标记他了，正式的标记，不仅是信息素的交换，而是在他的腔宫成结射精。“给我，给我你的结……呜...呜嗯。”他感到自己又在流泪了，不仅是因为布鲁斯成结后的阴茎依然在慢慢进出宫口引发让他发狂的快感，更是那让他期待的——也许从他还是罗宾的时候就期待的东西，他终于拥有了布鲁斯。他们再次亲吻彼此的双唇，然后咬住彼此的颈侧，交换信息素，布鲁斯开始射精了，可能会持续一分钟或者更久，而他的生殖腔将会闭合，好好吸收alpha的礼物。

那将是个惊喜。


End file.
